herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Kellen
'''Lucas Kellen '''is a Shadow Marshall of the Vektan Security Agency, the intelligence branch of the ISA and is the main playable character of Killzone: Shadow fall. He is the game's main protagonistand fights to keep the Vektan people safe from Helghast terrorists and New Helghan government. History It is unknown what year Lucas was born but it is presumed to be around the earyl-mid 2360's after the ISA victory in the Second Extrasolar War. In the year 2367 Lucas and his father Michael were forced out of their home in eastern Vekta after the Helghast refugees were given the entire eastern half of Vekta as their new home. State of New Helghan was established around that year and the newly created nation had forced all of the local Vektan population out of their territory and the Kellen family was no acception. Lucas and his father soon began to leave and managed to sneak past Helghast security drones and gunships that had began to tear the city apart. Soon the Kellens ran into Tomas Sinclair, a Shadow Marshal and he began to escort them but just as they were near the wall, a drone spotted him and Michael was soon shot and executed by 3 Helghast security troopers despite the fact that the two were leaving for west Vekta. SInclair soon took lUcas under his wing after saving him from the 3 Helghasts. AT the age of 13 years old Lucas became the youngest cadet accepted into the Shadow Marshall Academy and was at the top 5 of his class as the years went on. Eventually he was captured and was traded off and soon met Echo. During Killzone: Shadow fall By 2390 Lucas is a Shadow Marashall and is sent in to help the Vektan government. He is first deployed to one side of a massive wall that currently divivdes the planet of Vekta between the Vektans and the Helghasts to recover items form a downed gunship. Upon recovering it a small squad of surviving VSA/ISA Operatives are seen hiding from overwhelming Helghast security forces and after a massive firefight explosives are placed and a statue of Scolar Visari is destoryed as all of them return home with their missions accomplished. Eventually the VSA Headquarters in Vekta City gets attacked by the Black Hand, a Helghast terrorist organization bent on starting a war between the Vektans and the helghasts. Lucas was walking to the VSA HQ when a massive bomb went off and destoryed most of the interior of the building and killed over hundreds to thousands of innocent civilians and Shadow Marshalls. Lucas soon encountered one trying to kill him after witnessing one Black Hand operative shoot and kill a civilian and a guard. Lucas then got up and began to open fire on other Black Hand operatives and went deeper into the HQ ruins to find it overrun and thus has to clear it out. Lucas then discovers that most of the city security system has been ruptured and that bullet trains have been hijacked and are full of explosives. Upon preventing any further deaths, he is sent into New Helghan where the Black Hand are hiding out and run the ghettos and slums of the country. He then aquires his gear and equipment upon locating the Informant insiode Helghast controlled territory. Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-08-18_at_4.39.37_AM.png|Lucas in the Live Action Trailer Ps4-_Killzone-Shadow_Fall-_will_include_crossover_content_exclusive_to_Japan-n2g.png|Full body image Category:Military Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Successful